


Grumpy Cat

by BrightSanshine



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mingi is mentioned, Seonghwa is a Hybrid, Slice of Life, Wooyoung is a minor character, tiny bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSanshine/pseuds/BrightSanshine
Summary: Maybe today was just a bad day for both of them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Grumpy Cat

The stares they were getting are completely normal now. When they had first moved, a lot of people eyed them with judging and concerned eyes. Some people still did it, but they were used to it now.

It was not unusual for people to own Hybrids, but these Hybrids are normally Cat or Dog Hybrids.  
Well, in Hongjoong’s defence, his Hybrid is a cat- Just a big one. And it’s not every day that people see a rather small man with a puma reaching his thighs. People were used to see big cats in gangs, not with a student.

So, getting judging stares in the grocery store was nothing new for them. With a small sigh, Hongjoong picked up two cups of Instant Ramen, placed them in the basket and looked down at Seonghwa, who sat on the ground.

“Do you want something else? Or can we go?”

Seonghwa just looked at him and scratched at his collar with an annoyed face, but he knew what it meant.  
Hongjoong laughed a little and gave him a quick scratch behind his fluffy ear.

“Alright, we’re going. Stop looking so pissed, you look like grumpy cat.”

While letting out a small huff that sounded rather offended, Seonghwa slowly trotted behind him to the cashier.

__

They stopped by a coffeeshop after their grocery trip, and Hongjoong tried to ignore Seonghwa’s rather annoying growls and his grumpy face.

While standing in the line, it did get a little bit louder, and people started to look.

“Could you please be quieter? I know you aren’t having fun, but still, you know how to behave.” When Seonghwa heard Hongjoong’s rather quiet words, the growls stopped but he still looked as pissed as a puma could look. It looked ridiculous, and Hongjoong couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped his mouth. Another small huff came from the animal that was now laying at his feet, and Hongjoong frowned. Seonghwa was normally happy when they went outside, because he could run around in his animal form and Hongjoong didn’t have to fear for the things in the apartment. 

While wondering what the hell was up with his boyfriend, the woman in line before Hongjoong started to argue with the cashier, and he groaned silently. Why did these things always happen to him? For once, University didn’t want to end his entire existence with studies, and he just wanted to spend some time on the couch, cuddling with Seonghwa and maybe watch a movie.

But of course not, now he had boyfriend that was grumpy for whatever reason, and the woman before him still complained about having to wait so long.  
The cashier, maybe Hongjoong’s age, looked a little bit intimidated, and tried his best to explain what was currently wrong. Seonghwa started to growl quietly again, and even Hongjoong’s stern face didn’t stop it.

“I’m really sorry, but it looks like I need to put your order in again. The system has some problems today.” The cashier, whose nametag said Wooyoung, looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation, and Hongjoong can’t blame him. 

The woman just continued with her screeching.  
“Well, make it go faster then! I don’t have the entire day!”

“Your screaming doesn’t do anything good to the situation. Please just wait for a little while. There’s no need to make such a big deal out of it” Hongjoong didn’t really care if it came out rude, but he was tired of the woman’s voice and just wanted something to drink. With a mean look on her face, the woman turned to surely say something nasty, but her eyes quickly went to Seonghwa, who had stopped to growl, but instead had his teeth bared a little. She seemed to have a small debate with herself if it was smart to argue with another person who was the owner of a not-so-small hybrid, and just threw a last mean look at both the cashier and Hongjoong, and stomped out of the coffeeshop.

When Hongjoong turned to finally give the cashier his order, the boy looked a little more relaxed again.

“Thank you very much, I really appreciate your help. What can I get you? I’ll give you a discount!” The boy had a small smile on his lips, and Hongjoong automatically smiled to.

“Ah, it’s no problem, I worked in a coffeeshop once, so I know that this kind of customers can be really annoying. I’ll take a small coffee.”

As the boy gave his order through, his eyes fell on Seonghwa, who now stood next to Hongjoong again. 

“Is this your Hybrid?” When the cashier said these words, Hongjoong nearly missed them because he stared at a blueberry muffin. 

“Hm? Ah yeah, but he’s not in very good mood today, so I apologize for his growls.”

Another huff came from Seonghwa, and Wooyoung nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry about it, I live with a cat hybrid too, but he’s a lot smaller than yours. I’ve never seen a hybrid this big.” 

Hongjoong smiled as Wooyoung gave him his order, thanked him and waved a small goodbye. 

As soon as they were outside, Seonghwa stretched and growled again, and Hongjoong’s frown returned to his face.

“What’s up with you today? Since Mingi came over to study today, you’re kinda sulky. What happened?” There was concern in his eyes, but of course Seonghwa couldn't tell him right now, so he just looked up at him for a short while, and then started walking in the direction of their apartment. Hongjoong just followed him, the concern never leaving his mind.

__

Maybe today was just a shit day for both of them, and Hongjoong nearly cried when they were finally home.

Of course, they couldn’t go home without another incident, and so Hongjoong had found himself arguing with an older man about why his hybrid didn’t need a leash when they went outside, just twenty meters away from their home. He had cursed himself for not walking faster when that man started to approach Seonghwa and him. 

Seonghwa immediately went into their bedroom and came out with a shirt and sweatpants on.

With a sigh, he flopped himself down onto the couch, next to Hongjoong. A small hand found its way into his hair, and lightly scratched his ears.

“Will you tell me what’s bothering you? You have only been like this since Mingi came over.”  
At Hongjoong’s mention of Mingi, he couldn’t really stop the growl that emitted from his mouth.

He cuddled a bit more into Hongjoong, scenting him in the process. 

Hongjoong was a little bit surprised at that, as Seonghwa normally just scented him when he was feeling ill or territorial. 

“I don’t know, it’s probably because I have been feeling tired all day, and then Mingi came over, and it was a new scent in here that bothered me. Then we did go out, and it was really fine because I was looking forward to it, but then the coffeeshop happened, and I just got more annoyed at nothing, I guess.” Seonghwa took a breath, and Hongjoong just looked at him to go as he clearly knew that Seonghwa wasn’t finished.  
“And then, this man just bothered you about why I’m not on a leash, and you just smelled distressed, and that just set me off further and made me feel a little bit bad, so I guess it was just a bad day in general.” 

Hongjoong had moved on his lap by the time he finished and hugged him close.

“I’m sorry that I invited Mingi over, I should’ve noticed that you weren’t feeling good. But why did it make you feel bad when that man argued with me?”

Seonghwa sighed again and pressed his face into Hongjoong’s hair while answering.

“I just sometimes feel bad because I cause people to have prejudices about you, like that man wouldn’t have bothered you if it wasn’t for me.” He heard a small gasp, and before he knew what happened, two hands framed his face and forced him to look at Hongjoong.  
“Seonghwa, I will tell you this now and I will do it as often as I need to. You aren’t a bother, you’re my Boyfriend, the person I love the most, and it makes me really sad when you think like that. I don’t intend to leave you, and I will make sure that you know this.” When Hongjoong finished, a small tear escaped Seonghwa’s eyes, and he pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. 

It often bothered him that he was a Hybrid, but ever since a stubborn small student didn’t want to leave him behind a container, he was getting better at forgetting his past, being comfortable in both his human and animal form. Sure, it took some time to trust Hongjoong and that he didn’t want to give him to a shelter just because he was a bigger hybrid, but they managed. 

They managed for three years now, but hearing these kinds of words from Hongjoong was maybe the most reassuring thing Seonghwa liked to receive, next to cuddles and ear scratches.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Thank you so much for reading!^^ This was inspired by Seonghwa's new hair colour, it just reminded of the colour of puma fur. I'm sorry that this is rather short, but I hope you enjoyed this.  
> I apologise for spelling mistakes, english isn't my first language, so I hope it was readable! Please tell me if you liked it, and I hope that all of you stay save in these times!


End file.
